1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine accepting a side bet and a playing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, gaming machines capable of accepting a side bet different from a normal bet have been provided.
For example, Patent Documents 1 to 3 disclose gaming machines in which a sub game (side game) is played aside from a basic game (normal Blackjack game) on condition that a side bet has been placed. In such gaming machines, a result of the side game is determined by using cards distributed to the player in a Blackjack game.
Generally, when a game starts in card games such as blackjack, a predetermined number (for example, two cards in a blackjack game) of cards (hereinafter, also referred to as player initial cards) are first distributed to each player. Then, a player may request for distribution of another card (hereinafter, also referred to as a player additional card) to add to the player initial cards or to exchange with one of the player initial cards. In a card game, each combination of cards is usually allocated with a different strength, and a player can receive a payout when his or her combination of cards is comparatively strong.
Patent Document 1: AU 711529
Patent Document 2: AU 764953
Patent Document 3: US 2008/0227513-A1